<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distress by SlasherFiend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417346">Distress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend'>SlasherFiend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes &amp; Sam Wilson Friendship, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America Sam Wilson, Gags, Gen, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Not Beta Read, Rescue Missions, Sam Wilson mentioned, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV) Trailers, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky falls off the truck and instead of being laughed at by Sam, he gets captured by the Flag Smashers instead. With that comes a talk from Zemo about his plans and what that means for Bucky and Sam as the new Captain America.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes I wrote a fic based off the trailers and what little information I have about the show. Why? Because I could. I just want Bucky to get captured at some point and figured I'd do it myself now while I can.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky awoke with a groan and pounding head. He grunted, grinding his teeth to try and focus as he assessed the damage.</p><p> </p><p>His left eye hurt more than his head, likely would be black and blue tomorrow. But shifted his focus away from his head at least. There were some aching joints and sore muscles from the fight, but like always his left arm had taken the brunt of it, especially clinging to the underside of the truck.</p><p> </p><p>The truck…the Flag Smashers! They had gotten away! He sat up, eyes blinking rapidly as he was yanked back into a chair that was bolted to a concrete floor. Shit.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced around the empty warehouse, noting broken windows along one wall that let in a cool breeze from the night air. He’d been unconscious for a while then. Great. That couldn’t have been helpful to Sam or Sharon <em>at all</em>.</p><p> </p><p>There was at least electricity powered into the warehouse because the light from overhead illuminated just shy of his feet.</p><p> </p><p>His feet that were tied to the chair. Easy enough to break but his arms were pulled behind his back, so they were trying to make sure he didn’t get away. At least that’s what they thought. He twisted his wrists and felt thick bands of metal. He pulled his wrists apart, to yank free, except the few precious bits of space were lost when they snapped back together.</p><p> </p><p>He frowned, confused. Magnets? That was different, but still wouldn’t hold him. It would just take a second to pull them apart. He strained, muscles bulging for a second before he stopped as he heard three people walk up behind him.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to look over his left shoulder to see the Flag Smashers.</p><p> </p><p>A door across the room squealed open from the outside.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t realize you guys had friends,” Bucky drawled before one of the Flag Smashers punched him.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky grunted as his head snapped towards his right shoulder and he huffed out a breath. That was going sting for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Friend is a strong word for people merely aligned to the same goal,” a soft Eastern European accent drifted closer from the man that had come in.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky squinted, trying to make out more than just the outline of a coat as the man came closer. “And what goal is that exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>The man chuckled. “To see an empire fall.” Zemo stepped into the light and Bucky scowled.</p><p> </p><p>God fucking damn it. “How’d you get out? Should have been impossible for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“When the Blip happened, security had to gather itself in a panic, in one of many cities where power engineers had just vanished. I took advantage and found myself free in a new world.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky sighed, “Don’t tell me you’re one of those that believe Thanos was right? I didn’t die to be lectured about overpopulation in a universe that I have spent more time in than most.”</p><p> </p><p>Zemo shook his head. “Thanos was overzealous, but what he did made me realize what I had stared was the correct path.” He leaned on his knees to look Bucky in the eye. “The world doesn’t need superheroes.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky frowned, blinking as he tried to think through how that sounded. “We saved the universe from destruction and killed Thanos, and you think we shouldn’t have?”</p><p> </p><p>Zemo stood up, eyes glancing up towards the ceiling. “If there are no superheroes, there would have been no Thanos, no Blip. We would have found a way to stop ourselves or burn into oblivion. We wouldn’t have Sokovia or Lagos or the battle in Wakanda.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky snorted. “So what’s your solution?”</p><p> </p><p>Zemo’s gaze flicked to Bucky. “Accelerate what I had started. It’s no longer about breaking the Avengers apart. The Avengers must die.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky strained, tugging at the cuffs. They resisted. “Why bring me here then and not just kill me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because, I realized something while reading Hydra’s book. I had five years to read anything I could about you.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky stiffened; he didn’t like where this was going.</p><p> </p><p>“And I went back to read about what happened in D.C and the 40s and reached the same conclusion. You’re Captain America’s side kick.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky barked out a laugh. Of all the things to have someone like Zemo tell him that was certainly unexpected.</p><p> </p><p>“You were never in the spotlight, always at his side. And sidekicks need saving. You had to be saved in the 40s, saved from yourself in D.C, saved from Thanos.” Zemo pulled his purple mask on. “A regular damsel in distress.” He snapped his fingers and one of the Flag Smashers moved closer to Bucky, tugging a cloth between his lips to gag him.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky struggled but there was no point. He glared at Zemo, snarling into the cloth as it was tied tight.</p><p> </p><p>“Sidekicks and damsels make excellent bait. So when Captain America arrives, then we will kill you.” Zemo nodded and the Flag Smashers walked off. He followed.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky grunted and strained against the cuffs again. He just needed a minute or so and he could get free before Sam showed up. He didn’t need Sam to save him or laugh about this. They had to stop the Flag Smashers.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky wasn’t going to let Zemo win.</p><p> </p><p>Damsel in distress, what a bunch of bull. He could take care of himself. He didn’t always need saving. This time would be different.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>